As a small electrical appliance, a curling iron is typically equipped with an elongated electrical cord having a plug adapted for an electrical outlet. After disconnection from the electrical outlet, the cord may become entangled upon storage.
Typically, the cord is stored by simply wadding the cord in disoriented positions near the appliance, which does not afford neatly organized storage; or by wrapping the cord around the appliance itself, which can cause the cord to be wound so tightly that it remains curled in a spiral when unwound and may cause undue wear on the cord over time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,877 to Yocum shows an electrical utensil cord-anchoring device which holds the cord in place after wrapping it around the body of an electrical appliance. Utilizing this device with curling irons will result in the same problems discussed immediately above.
One storage solution is a product for curling irons in which the curling iron is placed in a porcelain receptacle and the cord is wrapped around a spool near the receptacle. This storage device, however, requires mounting on a wall and is therefore not portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,878 to Silva shows a curling iron holder which has a pair of cord cleats on the exterior surface. Cleats made out of plastic material, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,878, tend to break off after extended use.
It would be desirable to have a durable, compact device specifically designed for curling irons, which facilitates neat and portable storage of the curling iron cord.